Letters to Adel
by shoujochan
Summary: Edel Frost, the sole survivor of the invasion of Countess Arachne in Île de Frost (commonly known as Frostland) , is now part of the Grandchase to find clues in saving his older brother Adel. This story tells of the few remaining stored letters for her brother as she narrates her own adventures, thoughts and hidden feelings that she can't share easily to everyone.


DISCLAIMER: Grand chase belongs to KoG (even though they ended the game). I own nothing, nothing... nothing~ (except for this fan fiction account and idea)

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"Hey."

I was staring at the lavenders that recently bloomed in the garden. The said lavenders gave a soothing fragrance which really calms me at this moment while my mind wanders on my own decision for tomorrow's journey.

"Hey! The lavenders might wilt if you keep on staring at them." A voice from a certain man echoed and pinched the right side of my cheek.

"Ow! Why did you pinch my cheek brother?!" I protested to the man and faced him while rubbing the pinched part of my face.

"You've been spacing out for too long and I've been calling your attention as well."the man who is sitting in a wheelchair, named Adel, responded and he moved his gaze to the lavenders. "Having second thoughts on your decision Edel?"

I shift my gaze to the ground and answered him. "No. It's just that, I feel...scared. I'm scared that I may not see you again."

Adel sighed and hugged me. "Edel, I'll be okay. Even though I'm physically weak, there's Vasker Bill, Schumacher, and the others to protect the whole family." He let go of me and pats my head. "As for your quest, you're strong Edel. You're the strongest person that I knew aside from the guards. I know you'll be back here safely, because you're my sister. I believe in you."

"Thank you brother. I'll do my best for our family's honor..." I gave him a small smile, which he responded with a chuckle. Our peaceful chat was interrupted by a loud explosion and everything went blank. My consciousness had gone back and started to scan the darkness for any signs of my brother's silhouette. I stood from the floor, dusting off the debris and dirt that decorated my outfit and checked my rapier and flintlock that is placed on my belt. Good thing that it doesn't have any scratch and damage.

"Adel? Adel! Where are you brother!?" I shouted towards the darkness but no one answered. "Adel... I hope you're safe..."

My thoughts on finding my brother were interrupted as I heard some footsteps going in my direction. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying to locate the source of the sound. I felt a surge of power aiming to hit me and I quickly jumped to the right to dodge the attack. I opened my eyes and I could now see the interior of the room where my brother usually rest. All of the furniture are gone and replaced with torn spider webs, especially at the floor where I stood a while ago.

 _"What in the world of Aernas is that!?"_ I quavered at the back of my mind and quickly drew my rapier and flintlock.

"Oh~? A human...you must be a Frost... you look delicious!"

I turned around the direction of the voice and found ... a light blue-skinned demon with a voluptuous body. Her revealing outfit consists of black with orange spiders and laces. Six large spider feet adorned her back and her orange hair is styled upwards in a spiral motion. A large hole emitting a dark purple aura shines at the wall near her, which I assumed was the nesting ground of the demon.

"Where is my brother? What have you done to him!?"

"Oh, him?" she asked and snapped her fingers. A big spider appeared, dragging my brother tied by spider webs. "I'll offer him as a tasty sacrifice to my Arachne army in the demon world . Don't worry Frost girl, you're next in line as well~"

"I won't let you!" I shouted and used Assault Pierce on her. She quickly dodged the attack and threw large spider webs in my direction. One of the webs she threw hit my leg and I was immobilized. I tried slashing the webs using my rapier but it won't budge.

"Hahaha! Did you think you could beat me with that? I guess you should say good bye to your brother then~" the demon Arachne carried my brother and threw his body in the portal.

"NOOOO!BROTHER!"

* * *

"BROTHER!"

My body stood on its own as I woke up from the scream. I blinked a few times, and touched the throbbing pain from my right eye. "Another nightmare again." I muttered and heaved a sigh of relief since my eye didn't shed blood unlike yesterday. After a few minutes of waiting, the throbbing pain from my right eye stopped and I lay down on the bed again facing the white ceiling of my new room in the Grand Chase mansion.

 _"Tomorrow I can finally meet the Grand Chase and I'll have more info about portals. Just wait for me brother, I will definitely save you."_ I said to myself before the drowsiness took over my body.

* * *

Hello! Thank you in advance for dropping by and I hope you liked the prologue.

After reading hundreds of fan fictions under the Grand Chase category, I'm quite sad that there are really few fanfics that features the new characters. It can't be helped because the time Edel appeared as a new character in the game, a lot of problems have risen up for the servers. If I recall, I haven't reached the 2nd Job promotion of Edel due to the closure of GCPH server. It continued until KoG decided to end the game which leaves some of the gamers to question what happened to this and that and etc.

By the time I'm doing the mission in Frostland in the GC Reborn (which is a private server), my mind wanders on how Edel actually joined the chase and how she would deal with them and vice versa.

Anyway, if you have any clarifications/grammar corrections, please put it in the review section. It will be helpful in my part since I'm not a good writer yet. You can add me up on GCReborn as well, but please indicate first your IGN in the review section for me to recognize your account. And no PVP invitations please since I prefer dungeon crawling (and I'm too noob for PVP T^T)

 _ **On the next chapter: First letter of Edel with regards to her meeting with the Grand chase. Is it a step towards the reunion or a step towards another chaos?**_


End file.
